1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensing devices and more particularly pertains to an fragrance dispensing toilet paper spool for rotatably supporting a roll of toilet paper and dispensing fragrance from opposed ends of the spool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dispensing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, dispensing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art dispensing devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,408; U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,399; U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,441; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,841.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a fragrance dispensing toilet paper spool for rotatably supporting a roll of toilet paper and dispensing fragrance from opposed ends of the spool which includes a roll engaging dispensing assembly for positioning within a roll of toilet paper, and a pair of mounting assemblies projecting from opposed ends of the roll engaging dispensing assembly for rotatably supporting the toilet paper relative to a roll holder, wherein the roll engaging dispensing assembly and the associated toilet paper roll can be manually compressed to dispense a fragrance material from opposed ends thereof.
In these respects, the fragrance dispensing toilet paper spool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of rotatably supporting a roll of toilet paper and dispensing fragrance from opposed ends of the spool.